Burned Feathers
by trulymetalwings
Summary: Dean asks to see Castiel's wings. But there is a reason he has kept them hidden. Destiel smut, slight angst, hard M.


**Here it is. My first pure smut fic. I partnered up with tumblr user foxyzomby for this. I'm really proud of it. Sorry I havent been updating Fixing Perfection, but seriouslyisthisright hasn't been responding. So I bide my time on omegle.**

* * *

"Cas, I'd like to see your wings." Dean said suddenly. "I mean, I just saw their shadows, yeah ?"  
They both were sitting in a library, Dean looking for some informations about an Indy legend. He had a big book opened on his knees and he had visibly read something interesting, his finger still pointing at some words on the page.

"Why would you require that?" Castiel replied, in his usual tone.

Dean shrugged. He closed the book and sent it away on the table, leaning back in his chair. "Curiosity I guess. I read a few things about angels, y'know when we first met. Wings kind of.. Caught my attention." He said.

Castiel shifted in his chair. "I don't think that would be a good idea." he said, looking down at the carpet.

"Why so ?" Dean frowned lightly. "Is there a problem ?"

He shifted again, and seemed to look anywhere other than Dean's face. "It just isn't."

Dean walked to the angel, sitting in the chair next to him. "What is it ?" He asked, a concerned frown on his face.

"They, um..." he paused, contemplating his answer. "Do you know what effects hell fire has on grace?

Dean shook his head, looking at the angel curiously. "What ?" He asked, his voice low.

"An angels wings are a concentration of my grace that forms right after creation. Hell fire sears grace, and even in a manifestation, or approximation of wings, they appear that way." He looked up at Dean. "My wings are black with unholy fire. I don't wish for you to have to suffer their appearance."  
Dean said nothing, just staring at the angel's wide eyes. "I really can't see them ? Just because they're black ?" He asked finally.

Cas straightened up. "They burned when I went to raise you from the pit. You really want to see what they became?"

"I want to see what I have done, so I can apologize properly." Dean nodded slowly. He patted the angel's shoulder, "But if you don't want that's fine, I read it was something intimate for an angel to show their wings."

"N-no, it's fine." He stammered. Looking around to see if the library was still empty, he stood up. His hands were shaking with slight fear.

He flexed his shoulders and the shadows appeared, then his wings materialized. They were black, the darkest black you could imagine. they were folded up, the joint at the top just above his ear level. the tips reached his feet, and when he shifted they barely touched the floor. A closer inspection showed many burned feathers. In fact, the only feathers completely undamaged were the softer, down like feathers jutting from the slits that appeared in his trench coat. but those were black too. Castiel looked down, waiting for Dean's comments and likely rejection.  
Dean' jaw dropped. He looked at the wings for a long time, not saying anything, just staring at the feathers. "I think they're beautiful. You shouldn't be ashamed like that." He stayed in silence for a few moments, running his gaze up and down. Until he felt tears starting forming in his eyes. He angrily dried them, looking away. "I'm sorry Cas. My fault." He reached to touch a feather but stopped when he was close, waiting for approval.

Castiel looked up at him, with apparent shock in his features. no one had ever said anything like that, not even his brothers. "It's not your fault Dean, I knew the price when I was chosen to save you, I could have rejected my orders." He looked at Deans outstretched hand and shifted his wing so that the edge of the feather brushed against Dean's fingers.

"I still feel guilty. I damaged an angel's wings. What kind of guy can do that, seriously ?" Dean muttered. He shivered at the touch, and his finger trailed the lenght of the feather. He stood and closed the distance between them so he had a better access, and ran a shaky hand on what seemed a bone. He stopped on a scar, frowning. "Does it hurts?" He asked softly.

Castiel shivered in sync with dean at the touch. "You didn't do this dean, it was a product of hell fire, I could have pulled away." He paused when Dean touched the scar. "Not anymore, they were hard to fly with right after I pulled you out. I ended up crashing on top of the building you and bobby summoned me and having to walk in." He looked into Deans eyes. "And never apologize for when i pulled you out of hell again. It was the best decision of my entire existence."

Dean stared at him, his fingers still moving on the wings. "I like them. They're beautiful Cas, whatever the others can say." He said, and added hesitantely, in a lower voice, "You're beautiful." His handed paused on Cas's shoulder before slidding in his back, finding the softest feathers near were they touched his back. He pressed here and giggled a little. "Fluffy."

Castiel looked up at him. "r-really? you r-really think s-so?" His head fell back with a shuttering sigh when Dean's hand found his softer feathers, blushing a light pink.

Dean nodded vigorously. "Of course. He lifted his hand at the angel reaction, but as he saw the little blush spreading on his cheeks he pressed forward, curious. "Good ?" He asked, feeling himself blushing a little.

Castiel's eyelids fluttered. "Don't- don't stop" he murmured, as his wing pushed at Dean's hand.

"Okay.. Okay.." He muttered. Dean's other hand hesitantely fell to the angel's hip, bringing him closer, as his nails digged lightly in the smooth feathers.

Castiel gasped at the touches, his blush spreading. his head fell onto Dean's shoulder. Something warm was growing in his stomach. "i feel- hn, funny." He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Deans shoulders.

"Yeah ?" Dean muttered. As the angel closed his arms on his neck he slided his hand to his waist, more intimately. He nuzzled his hair lightly, his fingers playing with the feathers. "How ?" He asked.

"i-i cant describe, ah!" he breathed out, as dean's fingers found a sensitive spot.

Dean blushed lightly as he heard the little sound. He touched there again, leaning closer to the angel. "Is that a good or bad thing ?" He asked in a breath next to the angel's ear.

"i t-think good." he stuttered. "i think it's- ah- growing!" he felt the feeling spread to his groin, tightening his pants. he wanted friction. /needed/ friction.

Dean hissed lightly as he felt the angels arousal on his thigh. Himself started to feel an erection building up in his pants. "Do you want me to make it better ?" He asked, his naill digging in the sensitive area he had found on the wing.

"ah! y-yes! please!" he begged, pressing his wing into deans nails.

Dean cleared his throat. "Just not there. Hmm, we can't really do that in public, y'know.." He said as he traced smooth circles on Cas' side.

Castiel paused to turn the words right way up in his head, and reached up, pressing his fingertips to Dean's forehead. suddenly they were in the motel room, Sam was off somewhere investigating and wouldent be back for a few hours. the pair stood next to the bed, in the same positions as before. "good?" the angel asked, panting.

"Very good." Dean muttered as he blinked a few times. His hands reached to the angel's collar, tugging at the trench-coat. "Off." He demanded as he himself stripped off his jacket.

Castiel reached up and removed the coat, his wings slipping through the holes easily. /I need to get out of these constricting things./ He thought, reaching up to remove his tie.

Dean watched as the coat fell on the floor and the tie losened. He tossed his t-shirt away and his hands went to help with the suit jacket and the shirt, his fingers eagerly unbuttoning it.

Castiel's eyes scanned the righteous man's chest. he was pale, with freckles on and near his collarbone. His eyes traveled downward to the bulge in Dean's pants, an obvious sign of arousal, and was reminded of his own predicament. He sighed as Dean's fingers neared his bulge.

Dean tossed both jacket and shirt away, his fingers trailing for a moment on the angel torso, pausing on his nipples. He hesitantly unbuckled Cas' belt and looked at the angel, searching for approval.

the angel shuttered at Dean's touches. he looked down when dean paused, and hesitantly nodded. though not completely understanding what was going to happen.  
Dean's hand slidded in the angel's pants. He palmed him lightly, waiting for his reaction, his other hand reaching to touch his wing.

"o-Oh! ah! t-that's- ah!" He stuttered when Dean began, throwing his head back. It felt amazing. why hadn't he done this earlier?

Dean smiled softly at the reaction. "Feels good, yeah ?" He asked. He pulled the suit pant on his thigh and the boxers came with, revealing the angel's erection. Dean bit his lips at the sight, repressing a moan.

"y-yes! it- oh!" he hissed at the air hitting his member. he glanced at Dean's lips, wondering what it would feel like with the righteous man's lips around him. or the other way around.

As he saw the angel's look on him, Dean smirked, and fell to his pushed Cas on the bed so he was sitting in front of him, and immediately his lips came to press on his inner thigh, kissing their way up, teasing the angel. Dean's hand took Cas' hand in his, lacing their fingers together, before kissing hesitantly the tip of his cock.

He gasped when he hit the bed, and spread his legs for Dean. He started panting faster at the feel of his lips on his thighs. Then, at the feel of the human's lips on his member, he arched up with a choked off sound. feeling the blood rush to his groin, and gripped Dean's hand tight.

Dean stroke smooth circles on Cas' hand, as to tell him to relax. He lapped at the angel's member, before taking him as deep as he could, feeling the tip in his throat. He moaned lightly around him, feeling himself the vibrations.

"Ah-AH! t-that's- Dean! Oohhh." Cas panted harder at the feeling of Dean's mouth vibrating around him. The fingers of his free hand wound their way into the blond's hair, not pulling, but trying to find something to hold onto.

Dean pulled back, licking and kissing his lenght softly, before taking him deep again. He would deny it later but he would have liked if Cas had pulled his hair, call him a kinky one if you want. His free hand went to the angel's torso, pinching a nipple between two fingers.

Cas's back arched again as Dean pinched his nipple, and his fingers tightened. "AH! Dean! s-something's- ah, happening!"

Dean slightly pulled back. "Let go, Cas, it's okay." he muttered as he sucked at the tip, his tongue slidding on the slit. His first hand tightenned on Cas' one and the other pinched him again, loving the sound Cas' made.

"oh! it- DEAN!" He almost screamed the man's name as light exploded behind his eyes and his release came. He flopped back onto the bed, exhausted, still gripping Dean's hand.

Dean swallowed the seed, smiling softly. He brought their hand to his lips, kissing Cas' palm. "You okay ?" He asked, his voice a little hoarse, as he sat on the bed, looking at the angel's face.

Castiel looked up at him with half lidded eyes, "a-are you still-" he pressed his hand against the bulge still evident in Dean's pants.

Dean hissed at the touch. He had forgot about himself, focused on the angel as he was. "Y-you don't have to..." He muttered, sure that the angel wouldn't touch him like this.

"no, but i want to." he looked up at Dean's face. "please?"

Dean nodded, smiling softly. "Sure, sure angel." He muttered and as a reflex he bent to kiss Cas right on the lips.

Castiel eagerly returned the kiss, moaning as he began to massage Dean's bulge.

Dean hissed and bucked his hips at the touch, licking the angel's lips. "M-More.. Please.." He breathed in the kiss.

Castiel opened his lips, allowing Dean's tongue's entrance. "ok." he replied, breathy, reaching down with both hands to open Dean's pants.

Dean lifted his hips a litte, throwing his jeans away, rocking into the angel's hands. His tongue explored Cas mouth slowly, kissing him passionately.

Cas moaned at the kiss, shoving Dean's boxers down and gripping the human's erection in one hand, while bringing the other one up the caress his cheek.

Dean whimpered at the touch, his hips rocking wildly. "Cas !" He cried out, leaning into Cas' hand on his cheek.

"shhhh." Cas shushed him, bringing his lips to Dean's neck. "let go." He began to move his hand faster.

Dean threw his head back, letting space to the angel. He let out a long moan, his hips rocking back and forth in his hand.

Cas started pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck, and brought his own leg over to straddle Dean below his member, his own half hard again.

"Fuck Cas" Dean muttered as he felt the angel. "Fuck." he repeated, whimpering again and again

He brought his lips up the righteous man's jawline and nibbled on his earlobe. "I-I think..."

Dean's hand flew to Cas' hair, stroking the nap on his neck. "Y-Yeah ?" He managed to breath.

"I-I think I want you in-inside me." he stuttered, suddenly nervous.

Dean's eyes widened, pulling Cas back a little to look at him in the eyes. "Are you sure ?" He asked, even if the idea made his cock twitch.

"y-yes, i'm sure." he wanted this, /needed/ this.

Dean nodded. He pushed the angel on the bed and placed himself between his legs, trapping him under him. He kissed him again and trailed his hands over his body, stroking his cock a few times before sliddind lower, poking lightly there to see the reaction. He was a bit nervous, he didn't wanted to hurt the angel.

"nh- ah." he breathed out, as Dean's fingers prodded as his entrance, kissing the top of his head. "You wont hurt me." he said, spreading his legs further.

'Okay.." Dean nodded and his breath hitched when Cas opened his ligs for him. He pushed his finger in, slowly, expecting a pained expression on the angel face.

Cas's back arched. "ah, thats- hh. k-keep going. ah!" he ordered Dean.

Dean continued as instructed, pushing his finger deeper, thrusting in and out slowly.

Castiel panted in time to his thrusts, until Dean hit a spot inside him that made his back arch and his voice catch in his throat.

Dean watched Cas reaction a little confused. Realisation hit him. Prostate, yes. He touched there again, and again, watching the angel's face.

"a-ah! there! it- oh! i-if you keep going like that i'm going to take my fathers name in vain!" he said,a faint smile on his face.

Dean laughed a bit at that. "What a shame it would be.." He pulled out as he re-positioned himself and lined his cock at Cas entrance..  
"You ready angel boy?" He asked, smiling softly.

Cas reached up and put his hands on Dean's shoulders. "y-yes!"

Dean started pushing in, moaning at the sensation. He only paused when he was deep burried in Cas, his pelvis on the angel skin, and took a deep breath. "Hell Cas.. You're tight.." He breathed.

"Ah! I-i'm sorry? Oh!" Was that a bad thing?

"D-Don't be.." Dean panted. He rolled his hips in the angel slowly, moaning. He felt good, feeling Cas clenching tightly around him.

Castiel moaned loudly at the feeling of Dean moving inside him, his back arching upwards, fingernails digging into Dean's shoulders before his right hand shifted to the mark he had left on the man's skin.

Dean's whole body shook and cried out as he felt Cas' hand on his shoulder. "Cas !" He shouted, his hips bucking wildly.. A shiver ran down his spine and he thrusted a bit more roughly.

"Oh! D-Dean! Oooh!" His moans grew in strength as Dean's thrusting sped up. He gripped tighter to his charge, as if scared he would get thrown bent to kiss the angel, licking his lips as he thrusted harder. He then threw is head back, feeling his toes curling. "Cas, I'm close.." He breathed. His hand reached to stroke the angel's erection.

Cas kissed back. "I-I think I am too." The warmth was coiling, getting ready to spring.

Dean rolled his hips a last time, before he came in a long moan, tightening his hand on Cas.

The coil in Castiel's stomach launched as he felt Dean come inside him. "Oh God Dean!" He almost screamed, as he released onto his stomach.

Dean stayed there for a moment, panting against the angel. He slowly opened his eyes, looking down at Cas. "You used your father's name..." He said breathlessly as he smiled. "I hope it was worth it." He groaned as he slipped out him and fell next to him, running a hand in his hair.

He grunted at the feeling of being empty, then chuckled. "Of course." He leaned over to kiss Dean's forehead.

Dean sighed happily. He wrapped his arms around the angel, shifting comfortably against his side. "I love you, Cas." He muttered softly.

Castiel blinked a few times. "Really?"

"Of course." Dean replied as he smiled at him.

He pressed a soft kiss to the hunter's lips. "And I love you."


End file.
